


Water

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I'd love to own them; unfortunately I don't.  No money is being made<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny needs a drink<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedelft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluedelft).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), as a gift to [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/)**bluedelft** for her challenge entry

"Mmm, need water."

"Water?"

Steve's face wrinkled in question as he sprawled on Danny's belly, his breathing already even. Danny didn't know how he did it; must be all the SEAL training he still insisted on.

He barely stroked fingers through the fine hairs on Steve's forearms. "Maybe you could get me some?"

Steve smiled indulgently, moving off Danny and into the bathroom quietly; all the grace of a jungle cat in action. Danny closed his eyes, only opening them when the cold glass pressed against his arm. Steve could manage silent approaches like no one he knew.

"Thanks, babe."

~//~


End file.
